


Slap Me, Bitch

by cabinfeverdreams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Protective Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinfeverdreams/pseuds/cabinfeverdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the fic where Stiles asks Scott to slap him bc he feels numb post-Nogitsune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slap Me, Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> written at 4 am so mistakes are mine.
> 
> set after 3b.
> 
> title is from that part of Flavor of Love when Punpkin (is that her name?) spits on New York and NY tells her "slap me bitch"
> 
> updates coming soon!
> 
> if face slapping is triggering for you, don't read pls.

After the Nogitsune, Stiles fell into a depression. He became numb. His grades dropped. He stopped talking to everybody. Scott would stop by to make sure he ate. Scott would always worry Stiles would hurt himself before he got there to stop him.  
Eventually Morrell came back; she owed Deaton a favor. She became Stiles' therapist. She helped...in her own way. Unlike Deaton, who hid facts, she was very upfront and blunt.

"If you don't work with me Stiles, you're going to die. By your own hand or by something else's claw or teeth." She told him one day.

He merely looked up at her from the ground. "I feel," he started

"Yes, what do you feel?" She prompted.

"I feel like I'm drowning in blackness and I can't do anything."

She scribbled something down on her notepad. "Please, continue."

"I don't know how."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Stiles gets in these mood sometimes. He starts to feel numb again. He does stupid shit. One time he lit a car on fire. Granted, it was a junk car that was gonna be destroyed anyway. Another time he climbed a mountain, a small one but still a mountain, and stood on the very edge. It's times like those, when his heart is pumping like it's gonna burst out of his chest and adrenaline is coursing through him, that he feels alive.

Scott is always there to chastise him. He yells and argues if something would happen to him how devastated his dad, his pack and himself would be. Stiles sits there against his bed, head in his knees like he doesn't wanna imagine it. He always starts crying when Scott drags him home. It doesn't stop Scott from yelling.

This time Scott finds Stiles trying to climb a tree. A very tall tree. Scott takes him home, but doesn't let Stiles curl in on himself in the bed. He keeps him standing.

"Stiles as much as I love you, and I love you a whole lot, I don't know if I can keep doing this."

Stiles' eyes search Scott's face for any trace of a trick or lie. "Stop. Don't say that. You know why I do these things." He grits out.

"I know Stiles. But what if one day I'm too late? What am I supposed to do without you here?"

Stiles holds Scott's face. His thumb brushes away a stray tear. "Stop please." Stiles' eyes are filling up with his own tears. "I'm sorry. I need to feel sometimes. Please don't leave me." Stiles falls to the floor, full on sobbing.

Scott joins him. He pulls his best friend against him. "I'm not going anywhere you idiot." He murmurs against Stiles' hair.

Stiles looks at Scott's earnest face. He's quiet for a few minutes. "I need you to do something."

"What do you need?"

The two sit on the bed. "I need you to hit me, Scott."

"No man. What the fuck? I'm not hitting you!"

"Not hard," Stiles pleads. "It'll help me not feel numb."

Scott runs a hand through his hair. He paces the room for a minute. Stiles sits there, fiddling with his thumbs.

"Fine."

Stiles looks up abruptly. "Really?" There's a grin on his face that Scott thinks is unnatural but doesn't speak his thoughts. Stiles cradles his face again. "Thank you." He kisses Scott on the lips quickly.

"You're welcome, man. Just..,just tell me if you need to me to stop and I will." Stiles nods.

Scott returns the kiss albeit a bit rougher. He holds a Stiles' face in one hand. Stiles leans into the warm hand. He barely has time to register the fact that Scott's hit him until he touches his very hot, very sensitive cheek. Scott is gritting his teeth. A primal instinct deep in Scott comes to the surface. 

"Again," the whisper is so low Scott's not sure he's heard it.

Using his other hand, Scott slaps Stiles' other cheek.

"Again." It's not so much a request as it is a command. A command Scott follows through with alternating slaps to Stiles' face. The sharp smacks echoes through the room.

Scott raises his hand to strike again when he hears it. Stiles' head is low. "Stop,"

Scott gingerly takes Stiles' face in his hands. "You did so good, buddy." Stiles is crying. Scott isn't sure if the tears are good or bad. "I'm proud of you."  
Stiles wipes the tears away with the sleeve of his shirt.

"I'm gonna go get you some ice for your cheeks, okay?" Stiles nods and sits on the bed.

Scott brings some ice in a towel and gently presses it to Stiles' face. "Feel better?"

"A bit. Thank you, man." Stiles sniffles. "I know I shouldn't have asked you to do that. I'm sorry. I just- I just don't wanna feel numb anymore. Sometimes I think how better it would all be if I-" Scott places a finger to Stiles' mouth.

"Stop. You know if you need anything to ask me. I've never been able to say no to you and I doubt I ever will." He replaced his finger with his lips. The kiss is short and sweet. "If we need to we can have you see Morrell again. She helped last time."

"Nah, I mean yeah she helped but I think I already have a perfect therapist right here. He's kind of a dork. He's got a big heart. Great taste in guys. Still hasn't seen Star Wars. But he's mine." Stiles wraps his arms around Scott's neck as Scott rolls his eyes. "You probably know him. His name is Isaac Lahey." Stiles walks over to the dresser and leaves Scott in full-on hurt puppy mode.

He expects it coming, but it always surprises him as Scott picks him up and throws him on the bed. "Really? Isaac? He's an asshole and you know it."

"Used to be an asshole. He's a real life puppy now, so shut up."

Scott scooches next to Stiles and maneuvers him so Stiles is on top and Scott's arms wrap around Stiles. If they wake up like that, then that's their business.


End file.
